A very white Christmas
by Lady Rose Bernstein
Summary: Este fic pertenee al reto del mes de abril del grupo "Resident Evil: Behind the Horror". Semi AU. Los hermanos Redfield, con sus familias ya formadas y después de los eventos que marcaron sus vidas, deciden pasar una Navidad en familia y sin pensar en Umbrella. Valenfield y Cleve


**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Capcom.**

_**Este fic participa del reto del mes de abril del grupo "Resident Evil: Behind the horror"**_

_**A very white Christmas…**_

La nieve caía gentilmente en aquel bosque lleno de pinos, sus verdes y frondosas ramas se teñían con un manto blanco, dando al paisaje un toque de pureza, la castaña acariciaba su vientre, faltaba poco para el nacimiento de su segundo bebé con Chris Redfield, el amor de su vida, esta vez sería una niña por lo que la experiencia entera sería diferente. Posaba sus ojos grises azulados en él quien estaba entreteniendo a su sobrina y su hijo mayor. Claire, su cuñada, estaba preparando galletas de jengibre y chispas de chocolates al igual que muffins de mora azul, el aroma de ambos dulces y la chimenea daban a la residencia un aspecto acogedor.

Cada vez que oía a Logan reír o que simplemente lo veía, su corazón se derretía, el niño de cuatro años era igual a su padre. Mismo cabello castaño, mismos ojos azules y sus facciones del rostro eran idénticos a los de su padre. No importaba lo que los demás dijeran, su hijo era una copia de Chris, por más que hasta la misma Claire dijera que el color de ojos o de cabello era como el de su madre, Jill no lo veía y eso la hacía feliz. Chris deseaba que su hija se pareciera más a su madre para compensar y sentir lo mismo que ella al verla. Iris, por otro lado, era Claire en su estado más puro: cabello lacio y rojizo, aquellas delicadas facciones en la piel blanca como porcelana y esos grandes ojos modificados por el T-Verónica, aunque debía aceptar que hasta la mitad que se veía normal, era del mismo color que los de su madre. Tenía su misma risa contagiosa y aquella personalidad tan agradable como las de su progenitora también.

"_Es curioso ver cómo nuestros hijos no sacaron nada que no sea Redfield… es como si la genética que Steve y yo tenemos no bastara para ellos aunque eso los haga preciosos"_

Steve observaba a Jill ya hacía un rato, sin comprender del todo porque deseaba separarse de ellos un poco, aunque se imaginaba que, siendo tan racional como ella era, necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas. Para pensar con claridad, algo que muchas veces hacía falta a su cuñado. Decidió acercarse a ella cuando llevaba la bandeja con el chocolate caliente para Claire y los niños, el café para Chris y él y una taza de té para ella, tomaba la taza de té y se acercaba a la castaña.

-Deja de pensar tanto, Jill y celebra un poco… es víspera de Navidad después de todo. Umbrella está por caer y si Claire se está tomando el trabajo de no pensar en nada, deberías hacer lo mismo.-le da la taza, a lo que Jill le regala una sonrisa al castaño para luego asentir.

La pelirroja se acercaba lentamente al sillón y se sentaba, apoyando una mano en su vientre y tomando una taza de chocolate en otra. Ella se había encargado de conseguir la cabaña, el árbol y de realizar todas las decoraciones, por lo que debía sentirse cansada. –Acompáñame un poco, cuñada. Los dulces estarán enseguida y los niños llenos de azúcar como estarán simplemente no nos darán respiropero así debe ser, es Navidad y esperar a Santa es mucho para ellos.-

Jill tomaba asiento al lado de la menor de los Redfield y bebía un poco de su té, viendo la decoración nuevamente. Luces de todos colores adornaban las ventanas y el árbol, medias rojas con los nombres de cada uno de ellos bordados en dorado yacían colgadas en la chimenea, el aroma a galletas inundando el lugar… Claire sabía cómo debía comportarse una madre en Navidad, algo que ella aún debía aprender de la menor.

Iris y Logan fueron corriendo al sentir el aroma a chocolate y malvaviscos, la pelirroja fue la primera en tomarlo y en sentarse cerca de su madre, el castaño hizo lo mismo aferrándose al brazo de Jill. Chris, viendo que tenía un descanso decidió hacer lo mismo y sentarse cerca de su esposa con Steve cuidando de su hermana. Era sabido que a estas alturas algo del Veronica estaría en el cuerpo de Claire pero ella era feliz y eso era lo que realmente importaba además que Iris era sana.

Los niños conversaban de series de televisión y personajes favoritos, discutiendo de tanto en tanto sobre cuál era el mejor personaje, haciendo reír a los adultos y trayendo recuerdos a Claire y Chris. Lo último que pudo rescatar era cuál película de Disney era la mejor.

-Claro que no tonto, el Rey León es la mejor, es mi favorita y tiene más animales que Tarzán!-Iris contestaba casi gritando.

-El Rey León es para niñitas, claro que te gusta Iris, porque eres una niñita y no me llames tonto, tonta!-Logan le devolvía el 'insulto'. –Tarzán por lo menos tiene peleas y armas, y monos y….-

Iris reía ante lo dicho por Logan. –Eso es porque tú eres un mono, Lo.-

Claire volteaba a ver a Chris a lo que tomaba una galleta de jengibre y comía un pedazo. –Recuerdas que discutíamos sobre cuál personaje de Mazinger era el mejor?-

-Sí y tú siempre me golpeabas…-el castaño respondía con una sonrisa, tomando en su mano la de su hermanita. –Eran lindos recuerdos… los abuelos siempre nos obligaban a hacer cosas juntos para que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo.-

-Siempre eran canciones o cuentos representados por títeres…-Claire recordaba, aferrando más la mano de Chris a la suya, a la vez que sentía su bebé patear. –Y míranos ahora no podemos estar separados que tú me llamas o yo a ti.-

-Lo mismo pasará con esos dos, Claire. Te lo aseguro…-

Una vez los niños estaban llenos de azúcar volvieron a jugar juntos, dejando atrás esa discusión que tenían sobre quién o qué era mejor, las risas se escuchaban por todo el lugar. Chris y Claire pusieron algunos discos de rock melódico para darle más vida a la casa y aunque no eran villancicos, Queen los representaba mejor.

La cena transcurrió sin muchos problemas, los niños nuevamente se ponían a conversar entre ellos o cantaban algunas de las canciones que oían del estéreo. Los adultos hablaban de temas triviales, ninguno deseaba mencionar las palabras 'Umbrella' o 'virus', porque la época ameritaba que tomaran una semana para dejar atrás el trabajo.

Al dar la medianoche, Claire y Chris eran los primeros en saludar a sus respectivos esposos y al uno al otro. Abrazándose fuerte y prometiendo no separarse nuevamente. Los niños que tenían apenas algo de energía esperaban los regalos, por lo que Steve los repartía. Iris recibió muñecas, abrigos, osos de peluche y hasta un unicornio por parte de Leon, quien iría con Ada y los gemelos al día siguiente. Logan, recibió robots, legos y autos a control remoto.

Chris vio a Jill, por lo que la abrazó por detrás, besando su cabello, eso la hizo voltear y besar la nariz de su esposo. –Feliz Navidad, Jilly… espero que esta sea la primera de muchas navidades en las que Umbrella no sea un tema de conversación en la mesa. Logan e Iris merecen una vida sin eso…-

-Chris, gracias por darme la más hermosa familia. Te amo muchísimo y siempre serás mi héroe.-besaba los labios de su esposo y se abrazaba fuerte a él.

Chris tenía razón, sería la primera de muchas navidades donde Umbrella no aparecería, ni siquiera con la llegada de Ada o Leon, donde no importaban los efectos del virus T o Veronica. Donde solamente importaba la familia, los recuerdos hermosos y la nieve blanca cayendo gentilmente sobre la cabaña. Al igual que la felicidad de sus hijos… donde solamente importaban ellos.


End file.
